1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies, and particularly, to a repairing method, a repairing device, and a repairing structure for a disconnected defect of a TFT array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Panel) is one type of AM-LCD (Active Matrix LCD). With properties including low consumption, light and easy to use, high brightness, high contrast, high response speed, and no radiation, TFT-LCD has become a main stream technology of the flat displaying panel industry.
Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, at present, in the manufacturing process of the TFT-LCD, a signal line of an array substrate is often disconnected and requires to be repaired. When repairing the disconnected signal line, objects covering two ends of a disconnected portion are removed by laser and a repairing line connecting the two ends of the disconnected portion is formed by a coating device to conduct the signal line, as shown in FIG. 1a. However, at this time, there are other structures formed on the array substrate, which makes the surface of the array substrate be rough. The repairing line is formed on the rough surface. When a height difference of the surface located under the repairing line is relatively greater, the repairing line may be disconnected, as shown in FIG. 1b, which results in the failure of the repairing of the disconnected signal line, influences the yield rate of the liquid crystal panel, and may even result in the waste of the liquid crystal panel.